


[Podfic] Assembly Required

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Cyborgs, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Rumor has it Winry has a cyborg boyfriend.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	[Podfic] Assembly Required

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Binary_Sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Assembly Required](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200342) by [Lisa_Telramor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Telramor/pseuds/Lisa_Telramor). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/assemblyrequired_202003/Assembly%20Required.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  
  
**Cover Art:** Photo by [Louis Reed](https://unsplash.com/@_louisreed?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText) on Unsplash 

Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/assemblyrequired_202003/Assembly%20Required.mp3) | 5 MB | 0:06:27  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/assemblyrequired_202003/Assembly%20Required.m4b)  
  
| 5 MB | 0:06:27


End file.
